


Breaking Friendship

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendship worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: But if I ever lose you due to stress or whatever..I'll go crazy. So please… never leave me alone.





	Breaking Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts), [olivejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/gifts).



Kindaichi remembers the times he had with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The times with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. With Yahaba, Watari, Kyoutani and Kunimi.  The dumb group chats with the whole team, the one with only Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The deep,  depressing messages sent back and forth between him and Oikawa. 

He gripped his pillow hard on one Monday morning at 2:23 AM.  He had just woken up and was now reading the text on Oikawa and Iwaizumi's group chat. They were talking about how their third year gave them anxiety. About how they felt like they wouldn't make it through. 

Oikawa seemed more upset, and Iwaizumi was obviously trying to help, but he was feeling the same way. Kindaichi couldn't help but want to type something back, but he knew that they were probably asleep by now.  He sighed and kept reading the messages that the two had sent earlier.  

Oikawa always said that he would kill himself on certain days. It always came out as a joke, but Kindaichi worried that one day Oikawa wouldn't show up for practice. 

He shuddered at the next few messages. About how neither of them wanted to lose their friendships. About how they didn't want to grow up and still wanted to be kids. Kindaichi bit his lip. Even though they weren't that close, he still was good friends with the two.  And he had, in fact,  realized that they went from hanging out twice a week to once a month.  He sighed and dialed a number, trying to hold in his tears. 

“Kunimi? Hi, do me a favor. Don't ever let our friendship go to waste...because I already feel like that's happening to mine with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. And it's probably going to happen to Yahaba and me. But if I ever lose you due to stress or whatever..I'll go crazy. So please… never leave me alone..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
